


Alay

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Sa kasagsagan ng ECQ, importante pa rin ang brand ng shampoo para kay Kyungsoo
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Alay

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos sa lahat ng alay ng pamilya during the pandemic haha x)

Sa lumalaganap na pandemya at patuloy na pagdami ng kaso ng meron nito, ipinatupad na sa Quezon City ang Enhanced Community Quarantine o ECQ. Ito ang anunsyong nakaapekto sa maraming pamilya kasama na ang pamilya nila Kyungsoo. Maraming pagbabago ang kailangang tanggapin at makasanayan, gaya ng pagsusuot ng facemask at pagppapahid lagi ng alcohol. Sa kabutihang palad, nakapag work from home ang kuya ni Kyungsoo at nakakakuha ang kanyang nanay at tatay ng ayuda. Bukod sa pagiging chef, si Kyungsoo rin ang dakilang alay nila para mamili ng mga kailangan nila sa bahay.

Nang umabot ng ilang linggo and ECQ sa kanilang lugar, unti-unti nang naubos ang supply nila ng pagkain maging ang mga toiletries nila sa bahay.

“Ay Kyungie, eto na yung listahan pati yung budget, dun ka nalang sa supermarket sa tabi ng binibilhan natin ng tinapay bumili, mas mura mga tinda nun eh, mag-iingat ka ah” sabi ng kanyang ina habang nag hahanda siya lumabas ng bahay.

Facemask check!  
Quarantine pass check!  
Listahan at pera check!

“Sige po nay alis na po ako, babalik po ako agad” sambit ni Kyungsoo at dumiretso na papunta sa supermarket. Ibang iba ang itsura ng kalsada sa kanilang baranggay simula nung mag ECQ, kung gaano kaingay mga tambay at chismosa pati ang tunog ng tricycle sa daan ay ganon na ito katahimik ngayon.

Nang dumating siya sa loob ng supermarket, nastress siya slight dahil mukhang ‘di niya makukumpleto yung nasa listahan, marami ang kulang kulang sa lalagyan dahil may mga ibang nag panic buying at nag hoard ng supplies. May mga pagkakataon din na nahuhuli yung dating ng mga supply at yung iba ay hindi na muna nakakagawa. Sinimulan niyang hagilapin ang mga pagkain – cup noodles, toyo, kape, asukal, mantika, margarine, at biscuit.

Pagkatapos mamili ng mga pagkain, dumiretso na siya sa toiletries – tissue, alcohol, cotton buds, pang skin care niya gaya ng facewash, moisturizer, lotion, sabon at nang mapunta siya ng shampoo, hindi niya mahagilap yung brand na palagi niyang binibili. Paulit ulit niyang tiningnan at nung makita niya ang natitirang bundle ay hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti. Nang kukunin na niya ang shampoo ay nagulat siya nang may humablot nito. Aba’t—

“Kuya excuse po kukunin ko po yang shampoo” sabi ni Kyungsoo, nagpipigil siyang tarayan on the spot yung lalaking nanguha pero mas nagpipigil siyang matulala sa kagwapuhan nito, tall, dark, and handsome and peg grabe bakit ngayon niya lang ‘to nakita?

“Nauna akong kunin yung shampoo, kuha ka nalang ng iba” sabi nung lalaki.

“Pero iyan yung ginagamit namin sa bahay, ikaw nalang kumuha ng iba” sagot niya. Hindi siya papayag na kumuha ng ibang brand ng shampoo.

“Jongin okay na ba lahat? Tara na” biglang may lumapit na isa pang lalaki dun sa kausap niya. Kahit naiinis ay pinilit ni Kyungsoo na ‘wag masyado titigan yung kausap dahil ma ang cute na ang pogi, halos kasing tangkad din ito ng kausap niya, ang fluffy nung hair, at pouty lips.

“Akin nalang ‘to ah” sabi ni Jongin(?) at akmang aalis na nang harangan niya ito

“Ay ‘di po pwede kailangan din po namin yang shampoo” hindi siya papayag!

“Pero marami namang ibang brand” sagot nung lalaki at shet nagpapout ito? Hala ang cute po pero --

“Yan nga ginagamit namin bakit ‘di ikaw yung kumuha ng iba?” Naiinis na siya bakit ba kase ayaw pang bitawan.

“Bakit ako? Nauna naman akong kumuha nung shampoo na ‘to” paliwanag ni Jongin  
“Pero nauna kong makita yan” paliwanag niya bakit ba ‘di niya iyon magets?

“Sorry ako nakakuha, tsaka ang arte naman shampoo lang eh” sagot ni Jongin.

“Jongin—” singit nung lalaki pero ‘di ito narinig nung dalawang nagtatalo

“Ako pa maarte eh ikaw nga itong ayaw nalang ibigay?”

“Oo ikaw lang maarte, ‘di naman ganung kahaba buhok mo eh kahit ‘di ka na magshampoo okay lang” waw ano bang problema nito sa almost semi kalbo niyang buhok?

“Eww di ko gawain yun baka ikaw? Tsaka duh ‘di lang naman ako gumagamit”

Dahil sa pagtatalo nila ay pinagtitinginan na sila nung ibang bumibili kaya nabahala na yung kasama nito.

  
“Jongin ibigay mo nalang, maya lapitan pa tayo ng guard paalisin tayo” sabi nung kasama ni Jongin

“Bakit ako magbibigay? Eh ako naman kumuha, ‘di naman niya to pag-aari ah”

“Ganito nalang para di kayo mag-away, bibilin naming tas hati nalang kayo ni, ano name mo kuya?”

“Kyungsoo” sagot niya.

“Ayon so hati nalang kayo ni Kyungsoo tas pati sa bayad hatian nalang niya sa labas, pwede ba iyon? Para naman matapos na?”

Parehas silang nanahimik, pinag-iisipan yung suggestion. “Sige pwede na yun”, “Okay” sagot nung dalawa at nakahinga na yung kaibigan ni Jongin nang maluwag. Habang nakapila sa counter ay nakapag-usap sila.

“Pasensya ka na kay Jongin ah, ako pala si Baekhyun” pakilala nung kaibigan niya.

“Di mo naman need humingi pasensya sya tong namimilit” pagsusungit ni Jongin. Ugh grabe sayang yung gwapo kung ganyan lang din naman.

“Sino kaya yung nag inarte at di nalang maging mapagbigay?” sagot niya pabalik  
“Ikaw—“

“Oh nag-aaway nanaman kayo eh”

Inirapan nalang niya ito. Sayang talaga ang gwapo niya pa naman. Nang mabili na yung mga pinamili nila at nakalabas na ay hinati nga nito ang shampoo. At umalis na rin sila nang hindi nagpapansinan nung naka away niya.

Pagdating niya sa bahay at nakapag sanitize, nilapag na niya sa table yung pinamili niya.

“Bakit parang ang tagal mo naman? Mahaba ba pila Kyungie?” tanong ng kanyang nanay habang tumutulong punasan yung mga pinamili at ilagay sa ref.

“Di naman po, natagalan lang maghanap” sagot niya. Habang busy sila maglagay ng pinamili tinawag siya ng nanay niya at pinakita yung kapirasong papel

“Kyungie nagpaload ka ba?”

“Hindi po bakit?” takang tanong niya

“Bakit may number dito?” number? Nagulat siya at meron ngang parang pilas ng resibo at sa likod nun ay may nakasulat ng number. Hindi kaya? Kinuha nalang niya yung papel at pumunta sa kwarto. Eto kaya yung kasama niya kanina?

Hinayaan niya lang iyon at nagscroll scroll sa fb. Pero pagtagal ay hindi niya rin naman mapigilan na maisip kung kanino yung number? Kay Baek? Kay Jongin?  
Hindi niya rin mapigilan ay tinext na niya ito

Sino ka at bakit mo binigay number mo sakin?

Sino ‘to? Wala akong pinagbibigyan ng number

Nakita ko number mo sa loob ng pinamili ko sa supermarket

Shit baka si Baek naglagay niyan, ikaw yung lalaki kanina

Ikaw si Jongin?

Oo bakit mo ko tinetext?  
Crush mo ba ako?  
Siguro hiningi mo number ko  
Inaway away mo pa ako kanina

Kita mong tinanong ko kung sino to diba?  
Malamang di ko kilala yun  
Tsaka ikaw? Crush?  
Kahit cute ka kung inaway away mo ako wag nalang

Cute ako?

Ang dami kong sinabi

yan lang pinansin mo?

So cute nga ako?

Hindi.

Kasasabi mo lang kanina eh :((

Hindi cute ang madamot at nang aaway

Edi sorry, ako naman kase nakakita nun eh, hmp

So hanggang dito pag-aawayan natin yan?

Hindi sorry ulit, ano ba gusto mo pag-usapan?  
nabobored na rin ako sa bahay eh

Ako rin

At nag tuloy tuloy na ang pag-uusap nila. Nalaman nila pareho na ‘di naman pala ganung kasama ang ugali ng isa’t isa, sa kakausap nila ay inabot na sila madaling araw at hindi lang iyon natapos sa araw na iyon. Bukod sa pagiging chef at alay sa paglabas, parte na rin ng routine niya ang pagkausap kay “Nini”. May pagkakataong na sa messenger na sila nagchachat at nagvivideo call. Inaasar nga sila ni Baekhyun dahil halos parehas na nilang di mabitawan phone nila para mag-usap.

Nang lumipas ulit ang isang buwan, kailangan niya muli lumabas at mamili sa supermarket ng naubos na supply at kasama ulit ang shampoo dahil kalahati lang ng bundle yung nabili niya nung nakaraan.

Pagpasok niya ay inuna na niya sa toiletries dahil baka maubusan nanaman siya ng ginagamit nilang shampoo. Napangiti tuloy siya nung maalala niya iyon. Ang tinuturing niyang madamot na lalaki noon ay isa pala sa pinaka sweet na nakilala niya.

Nang marating niya yung pinaglalagyan ay nagulat siya nang wala ulit ito. Ganun ba ka in demand yung brand na yun para maubos? Biglang may kumalabit sa kanya at bumungad si Jongin na hawak muli yung isang bundle shampoo

“Nagsave na ako para di ka maubusan” sabi ni Jongin at binigyan siya nang ngiti. Hindi naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mamula dahil sadyang ang gwapo talaga ni Jongin

“Thank you” sagot nito. Sabay silang namili ng kailangan nila at katulad ng pagchachat nila sa phone ay hindi rin mahirap na mag-usap sila. Nang muli na silang maghihiwalay ay tinanong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

“Tingin mo after quarantine, pwede tayong lumabas?”

“Malamang Jongin wala nang virus nun eh” sagot niya, ang obvious naman nun

“I mean, kung pwede ka ayain na…” hindi na ito tinapos ni Jongin at hindi rin ito makatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo. Siguro hindi na masamang mas kilalanin pa niya yung taong kaharap niya ngayon.


End file.
